1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid agitating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional agitating apparatus that agitates an agitated liquid with an agitator enhances an agitating effect and reduces agitating time by positioning a tip end of the agitator substantially at a middle level of the agitated liquid (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H6-258328, for example). Further, a chemical analyzer that is provided with an ultrasound generator for agitating an agitated liquid with ultrasound has a piezoelectric transducer, being a ultrasonic generator, with separate electrodes, and drives control the separate electrodes so as to generate a sound wave with an appropriate intensity at an appropriate position for generation of swirling flow (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-215232, for example).